Varis Galanodel
Varis is a High Elf wizard that has the simple goal of becoming an Arch-Mage in the city of Xilokiir; The same city of which he is wanted dead in. Varis stands at exactly 6'3" of height and weighs about 143 pounds. He has dusky brown hair, pale-ish skin, and bright blue eyes. Backstory The story of Varis Galanodel is a long, yet sad story. Varis was born to Eris and Lucial Galanodel in Keywater Mill, Vestya. He only had one friend as a child, Eryn. One day, the two were fooling around in the forest outside their town. They strayed too far near an undiscovered cave, only to have Eryn killed by a newfound cult; the Bloodborne. Varis ran home, just to be told by his parents that they could no longer afford their quiet life in Keywater Mill. Soon, they were on their way to Xilokiir, the High Elven city. They made it there, meeting a family who owned a tavern named the Velhammers. There Varis met Paelius Velhammer, his wife Vermina Velhammer, and his father Armingiir. They became good friends and the Galanodels had finally earned the money to buy a house. Soon, time had passed and Varis was 19 and had entered the college of Xilokiir, a magical school. Varis had heard that Armingiir had fallen ill to a fatal disease. To cure him, they needed to find a flower that only grew in the forbidden basement of the college. Paelius brought a friend named Evendur to help him find the flower. So the three went into the basement, they were immediately attacked by skeletons. Finding the flower, Evendur took the time to gather all the gold he could and ran, abandoning his "friends". Paelius and Varis barely escaped with their lives. Soon, Armingiir had been healed, but Varis had a bounty on his head. He attempted to fake his own death, and fled the city. Along the road, he had a deadly encounter with a Gnoll, causing him to have been injected with a poison called "Rage Poison" that requires him to constantly wear bandages around his arms and be more aggressive than usual. His travels took him back to Keywater Mill, in which he slayed the leader of the bloodborne who had taken it as his own. Thanking him, the villagers begged him to stay but he had plans to travel to Elendul. Once there, he began to work as an Acolyte at a cathedral to Oghma. Once he had resigned, he met an Amnian Fox named Cistell Whyte and an Amnian Skunk named Caracene Tyde. Cistell was a wizard in training and offered to be Varis's apprentice. After helping the local people with simple jobs, the two decided it was high time they did something important. They heard news of a necromancer that was raising all the dead from a burial crypt outside town. They cleared out the dungeon where they met a wounded Evendur. He begged Varis for mercy, having remembered the incident at the college. Varis never forgave him and murdered him in cold blood. They then confronted the necromancer and slayed him. When they got back to Elendul, they saw that it was under attack by Gnolls. They tried to fight back but Varis was hit in the chest by an arrow. Cistell tried to help but she was convinced that Varis was dead. She fled, helplessly, as Varis was left to die. Fortunately, Varis had a sudden burst of energy and got up and murdered every Gnoll he could until he had collapsed due to blood loss. After extensive medical help, Varis was back to his normal self. Years later when he was 32, an Elven boy of the age of 10 came and claimed to be his son. He named his son Irwel and trained him in the ways of wizardry until he was 56 and his son was 34. Then, his son left to go on adventures. Varis is now 59 (which is quite young in Elf years) and takes part in adventures, too. He does not know who his son was birthed by but many believe it was Cistell, which wouldn't make much sense, due to that fact that she is an Amnian. He claimed a Talisman of Youth once he became a follower of Canis. Attitude Varis is a generally kind person, but has a temper with no limits. He is very open-minded and self-motivated but can lose his temper quicker than most. Appearance Varis is tall and very skinny. He wears dark grey bandages all around his forearm due to the "rage poison" incident and has scar tissue around his right eye. His hair is dusky brown and is somewhat straight. Varis's eyes are bright blue and has a pointed chin. Varis wears a dark grey robe and a combat belt, along with his iconic messenger bag. He wears brown combat boots and has a gold lining to his robe. Weapons & Tools Varis has two main weapons; The Voice of Canis (shortsword), and his quarterstaff. He is known to carry a large spellbook, several tomes on his studying of Canis and an assortment of potions wherever he goes. He also wears a Talisman of Youth that has the symbol of Canis as the head. Relatives * Eris Galanodel (Mother) * Lucial Galanodel (Father) * Irwel Galanodel (Son) Quotes * "Throw me to the wolves and I will return the leader of the pack," Trivia * The fact that Varis and Cistell had a child together may be possible, since Amnians have slightly similar DNA to Elves and Humans. It is unlikely though. * Varis hates Gnolls. * Varis and Toland Jupiterra are great friends. * Varis has studied the origin of Amnians but are not sure where they derive from. * Canis isn't actually the first god Varis worshipped. The Galanodels were intense followers of Kord. *Varis Galanodel is played by Starfoxer117.